<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>она не хотела притворяться (ей и не нужно было). by lumea (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284919">она не хотела притворяться (ей и не нужно было).</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lumea'>lumea (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>she did not want (or need) to pretend. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lumea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Элисон не хотела притворяться, что её устраивал тот факт, что Нил останется в команде после того, как он рассказал обо всём.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>she did not want (or need) to pretend. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>она не хотела притворяться (ей и не нужно было).</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Элисон не хотела притворяться, что её устраивал тот факт, что Нил останется в команде после того, как он рассказал обо всём.</p>
<p>Это было крайне опасно, но она уже влюбилась в его тупость, неряшливый внешний вид, так что точно не собиралась говорить ему «прощай». Она уже привыкла к тому, что он был частью лис. Она уже поняла то, что он был отличным игроком. Более того, он станет прекрасным вице-капитаном и капитаном в будущем. Ей это нравилось.</p>
<p>Именно поэтому ей не нужно было притворяться, что она рада тому, что Нил остался. Ведь она любила его тупость, неряшливый вид и то, что он объединил их команду.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Элисон не любит Нила в романтическом смысле. Она любит его как друга и товарища по команде.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>